My Smartboy
by QueenRezella
Summary: My Smartboy Summary "Smartphone aku berubah jadi manusia?" Ini kisah cinta yang terjadi di Universitas KHS seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang mempunyai smartphone yang dapat berubah jadi manusia.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Naruto by QueenRezella

Pair : [Naruto H. X Hinata H]

Rated : T+

Warning : OOC,Abal-abal,gaje

Genre : Romance,Friendship,Fantasi

My Smartboy

Summary

"Smartphone aku berubah jadi manusia?" Ini kisah cinta yang terjadi di Universitas KHS seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang mempunyai smartphone yang dapat berubah jadi manusia.

Chapter 1

Hinata Vou

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, aku seorang gadis yang pemalu,terutama kepada laki-laki karena sifatku aku tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, hingga aku berusia 21 tahun sekarang aku menempuh pendidikan di Universitas KHS.

Hinata vou off

Di sebuah Apertement di Distrik Hyuuga terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang buru-buru memakai tasnya dan tidak lupa membawa smartphone kesayangannya.

"Gawattt..aku terlambat di hari pertama masuk Kuliah" kata Hinata panik seraya mengecek barang-barangnya dan buru-buru mengunci kamar apertement miliknya dan berlari tergesa-gesa menuju Terminal Bus.

Skip time

Hinata berhasil tiba tepat waktu sebelum busnya berangkat dan dia dapat tiba di tempat Kuliahnya dengan cepat.

"Syukurlah aku tiba tepat waktu" kata Hinata memasuki ruang kelasnya di Jurusan Kedokteran.

"Ohayou minna" kata Hinata

"Ohayou mo Hinata-chan" kata Sakura sahabat terbaiknya Hinata. "Kebiasaan telatmu tidak hilang ya Hinata-chan" kata Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hehe.. Mau bagaimana saku-chan aku sudah tidak tinggal dengan Orang tua aku, jadi tidak ada yang membangunkanku" kata Hinata seraya duduk di bangkunya.

"Dasar Hinata-chan" kata Sakura sambil mengikuti duduk di bangkunya.

Skip time

Kelas Hinata pun di mulai dengan dosen yang mengajar yaitu Kakashi Sensei, dosen yang sangat TelaDan (Telat Datang) dan sangat suka membuat Mahasiswanya menjadi Pusing dengan banyak tugas.

"Maaf anak-anak Sensei datang terlambat, dan kalian buatlah makalah mengenai 'Cara Mengobati Pasien' dan di kumpulkan minggu depan Karena sensei tidak dapat mengajar kalian Karena ada rapat kata Kakashi sensei seraya meninggalkan kelas yang membuat semua Mahasiswanya menjadi cengo.

Skip time

Setelah sepeninggal Dosen Kakashi, kelas yang awalnya sepi menjadi ribut dengan celotehan para Mahasiswa karena tugas yang di berikan sangat banyak. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang memilih mendengarkan Sahabatnya Sakura mencibir dosennya dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Dasar Kakashi-Sensei rapat sih rapat tapi kenapa memberikan tugas yang susah sih huh" kata sakura seraya memukul meja.

"Sabar Saku-chan kita bisa mengerjakan tugasnya bersama-sama, jika kamu mau" kata Hinata memberikan saran yang membuat mata sakura menjadi berbinar-binar.

"Wahh..ide yang bagus Hinata-chan" kata Sakura seraya memegang pundak Hinata.

"I-iyah saku-chan" kata Hinata. "Aku ke toilet sebentar ya" sambung Hinata seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju keluar kelas tidak lupa membawa smartphonenya.

Di Toilet Wanita

"Hah..hari yang panas" kata Hinata meletakkan Smartphonenya di sampingnya. "Sebaiknya aku membasuh wajahku agar terlihat segar" kata Hinata lalu membasuh wajahny dengan air.

Teng..Teng..

Bel pergantian jam pun berbunyi.

"Ahh..sudah pergantian jam,sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke dalam kelas, jika tidak aku bisa di cincang hidup-hidup oleh Orochimaru-sensei" kata Hinata bergidik membayangkan dirinya di cincang oleh Dosen Killer tersebut.

"Sebaiknya cepat" kata Hinata buru-buru keluar Toilet wanita dan meninggalkan Smartphonenya disana, Tanpa mengetahui seberkas cahaya muncul dari bilik toilet tersebut.

Thanks for you to read

Di tunggu lanjutannya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata yang buru-buru kembali melupakan smartphone miliknya di Toilet wanita.

"Hah..hah..Syukurlah Orochimaru-sensei belum datang"kata Hinata ngos-ngosan setelah berlari sepanjang koridor untuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Hinata-chan kamu kenapa ngos-ngosan gitu" kata Sakura heran.

"Hah..hah..aku pikir Orochimaru-sensei sudah datang ternyata belum" kata Hinata.

"Iya sensei belum datang" kata sakura.

Skip time

Orochimaru-sensei pun datang mengajar,Hinata memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang di terangkan oleh senseinya tersebut. Hingga dia teringat Smartphone miliknya tidak ada di kantung roknya.

Hinata Vou

" _Ahh..smartphone aku dimana kenapa tidak ada di kantung rokku" aku mencari di kantung baju namun nihil hingga aku teringat meletakkannya di Toilet Wanita saat aku membasuh wajahku._

" _Astaga aku lupa mengambil smartphone aku saat di toilet,duhh bagaimana ini"_

Hinata Vou Off

"Bagaimana ini" gumam Hinata. "Aku harus meminta izin dengan sensei" lanjut Hinata.

"Sensei,bolehkah saya permisi" kata Hinata

"Baiklah,jangan lama"kata Orochimaru-sensei.

"Baik sensei" kata Hinata seraya berjalan cepat ke luar kelas dan berlari di persimpangan koridor menuju Toilet wanita.

"Semoga masih ada" gumam Hinata berlari cepat menuju Toilet.

Normal Vou

Hinata yang berlari menuju toilet melihat seberkas cahaya yang menghilang dari bilik toilet yang di masukinya yang takut terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap smartphonenya,mempercepat masuk ke dalam Toilet dan membuka pintu toilet tersebut.

"Semoga masih ad-.." kyaaa…"Hinata berteriak karena melihat seorang cowo berambut pirang keemasan dengan mata blue shappire yang indah yang sedang berada di bilik toilet tersebut dalam keadaan telanjang.

"K-kamu s-siap-pa" kata Hinata tergagap dengan pipi bersemu menghadap ke samping karena melihat cowo tersebut dalam keadaan telanjang. "K-kenapa pula k-kamu t-telanjang di b-bilik toilet wanita" sambung Hinata.

"Aku? Smartphonemu, dan ini baju aku." kata Pemuda tersebut polos.

"A-apa? Bagaimana mungkin kamu smartpone aku?

"Iya aku memang smartphonemu" kata pemuda tersebut.

"T-tidak mungkin,kamu smartphone aku" kata Hinata tetap tidak mempercayai pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah, namamu Hinata Hyuuga,kamu tinggal di Distrik Hyuuga apertement no 28, kamu pemalu sangat gugup saat berbicara dengan laki-laki,baru-baru ini di tol-hmmfff" ucapan pemuda tersebut di hentikan oleh Hinata karena membekap mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku percaya" kata Hinata panik pemuda itu bisa tahu semua tentangnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan" kata pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Namamu siapa?" tanya Hinata

"Namaku Xiomi2" kata Pemuda itu polos

"Hah? Itu kan merk smartphone, ahh iya kamu kan memang smartphone" kata Hinata "tapi kamu harus segera memakai pakaianmu" kata Hinata lagi.

"Ini bajuku" kata pemuda itu memegang case hp Hinata.

"Ahh iya aku lupa" kata hinata lalu berpikir "kamu tunggu disini aku akan segera kembali kunci pintunya" kata Hinata seraya berlari menuju kelasnya.

Skip time

Tok..tok

"Permisi sensei" kata Hinata

"Ya,silahkan duduk"

"Ano sensei saya kemari mau izin pulang karena saya mendapat kabar dari Ibu saya,beliau sekarang sedang sakit,saya di suruh segera kesana" kata Hinata berbohong.

"Baiklah,kamu boleh pulang" kata Orochimaru-sensei

"Arigatou sensei" kata Hinata seraya mengambil tasnya dan buru-buru keluar kelas.

Sakura memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya merasa aneh.

"Apa kasaannya hinata-chan sedang sakit? Bukannya beliau sedang di luar kota" bingung sakura seraya mengedikkan bahu lalu fokus memperhatikan ke depan.

Skip time

Hinata pun keluar dari lingkungan Universitas dan

memutuskan mampir di toko pakaian dan membeli beberapa potong pakaian cowok untuk di berikan kepada pemuda yang mengaku sebagai smartphonenya.

"Kurasa pakaian ini cukup" kata Hinata mengecek perbelanjaannya. "Karena membeli ini uang jajanku selama sebulan tinggal sedikit,untunglah kasaan mengirimkan aku uang kemaren" gumam hinata sambil berjalan kembali ke lingkungan Universitas.

Normal vou

Hinata yang sedang menuju toilet melihat sakura berjalan menghampirinya, membuatnya panik namun di tutupi dengan senyumnya.

"Eh Hinata-chan bukannya kamu pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sakura

"Ahh..i-iya saku-chan tetapi aku kembali ke kamari karena ada barangku yang tertinggal hehe" kata Hinata tersenyum menutupi kebohongannya.

"Ohh begitu, tapi kenapa kamu membawa bungkusan banyak gitu?" kata sakura mulai curiga

"Ahh ini di berikan oleh kasaan, ternyata kasaan berbohong sedang sakit agar aku Segara kesana dan di berikan hadiah-hadiah ini hehe"kata Hinata meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi ya,sebelum barangku hilang" Sambung Hinata seraya berjalan cepat.

"Ya,Sampai jumpa Hinata-chan" kata Sakura lalu menghilang di belokan koridor.

Skip time

Hinata pun tiba di toilet wanita.

Tok..tok..

"Hei buka pintunya" bisik Hinata.

"Kamu kah Hinata Hyuuga?" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Ya ini aku" lalu pemuda tersebut membuka pintunya dan Hinata memberikan pakaian itu kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Pakai itu dan cepat,kita harus pergi dari sini" kata Hinata was-was takut ada Mahasiswa lain yang masuk ke toilet itu.

"Baik" kata Pemuda tersebut.

Skip time

Tak lama pemuda tersebut keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut dengan kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang di padukan dengan celana Hitam,yang membuat Hinata merona.

"ahh kamu sudah selesai" kata Hinata baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya aku sudah selesai, jadi sekarang kita kemana?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Ya kamu ikut aku pulang"kata Hinata seraya menarik pemuda tersebut keluar dari toilet wanita.

Skip

Hinata menarik pemuda tersebut keluar dari area Universitas tanpa disadari Sakura melihat mereka.

"Bukannya itu Hinata-chan? Tapi siapa yang bersamanya?" tanya Sakura terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Besok aku akan bertanya kepada Hinata-chan" kata Sakura lalu dia pun pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arigatou minna yang sudah baca fanfic ini, Zella-chan harap kalian tetap menyukai fanfic ini ya^^

Di tunggu ya chapter berikutnya.

Sampai jumpa besok or lusa^^

Silahkan tinggalkan comment^^

Disini Hinata mulai berani dan tidak gugup lagi dengan cowok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Apertement

Hinata tiba di apartementnya bersama pemuda itu.

"Hah..akhirnya bisa pulang juga"kata Hinata membuka pintu lalu berjalan terseok-seok menuju king sizenya.

"Hinata Hyuuga aku lapar" kata Pemuda itu.

"Kamu lapar? Apa kamu bisa makan makanan manusia?" tanya Hinata sambil beranjak dari king sizenya menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Ya aku lapar, dan Sepertinya tidak karena bagian tubuhku terbuat dari chip dan teknologi"kata Pemuda itu.

"Ohh begitu, mungkin dengan mencharger kamu dapat makan karena sepertinya baterai kamu tinggal sedikit"kata Hinata

"Sepertinya begitu" ucap Pemuda itu.

"Jadi dimana lubang chargernya" kata Hinata bertanya kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu" kata pemuda itu.

"Hah..lalu masa harus aku yang mencari lubang chargernya?"kata Hinata dan pemuda itu hanya menatap Hinata dengan datar.

"Baiklah coba aku melihat di tubuhnya. Eit bukan artinya aku menelanjanginya ya.

"Baiklah coba kamu berbalik" kata Hinata.

"Baik" kata pemuda itu lalu berbalik membelakangi Hinata.

"Tidak ada juga, ano coba kamu naikan sedikit bajumu" kata Hinata merona.

"Begini" kata pemuda tersebut mengangkat bajunya sampai perutnya.

"Iya seperti itu" lalu hinata mencari lubang chargernya di sekitar pinggangnya dan poila dia menemukannya.

"Hah ternyata disini lubang chargernya" kata Hinata lalu mengambilkan charger hpnya kepada pemuda itu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan" kata pemuda itu lalu mulai mengisi baterainya dengan mencharger.

"Ya bagaimana kamu btw aku belum tahu namamu"

"Namaku Xiomi2" kata pemuda itu.

"Ais..bukan merk tapi namamu" kata Hinata lalu terpikir sebuah nama.

"Bagimana jika namamu Naruto?"kata hinata.

"Naruto? Nama yang bagus" kata pemuda itu.

"Baiklah mulai hari ini namamu Naruto" kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya Hinata Hyuuga" kata Naruto.

"Panggil saja aku Hinata jangan pakai Hyuuga" kata Hinata.

"Baiklah Hinata" kata Naruto.

"Hei naruto apa kamu kembali ke bentuk semula?" tanya Hinata menginginkan smartphonenya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya kembali" kata Naruto

"Bagus sekarang aku tidak dapat menelfon dan sekarang aku mau tidur badanku sudah sangat letih" kata Hinata seraya menuju king sizenya lalu tidur dengan nyenyak.

Normal Vou

Keesokan harinya Hinata berangkat ke tempat kuliahnya bersama Naruto karena dia membutuhkan Handphonenya.

"Ohayou Saku-chan" sapa Hinata lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Ohayou mo Hinata-chan, wah tumben kamu tidak terlambat Hinata-chan"kata sakura.

"Ya dong, aku bisa bangun pagi kan hehe" kata Hinata

"Ya lah Hinata-chan" kata sakura senang lalu teringat sesuatu yang di lihatnya kemaren.

"Hinata-chan yang kemaren bersamamu itu siapa?" tanya sakura.

" _Gawat saku-chan melihatku bersama naruto kemaren,aku harus mencari asalan yang bagus"iner Hinata._

"Ahh itu,aku bersama sepupu aku yang baru pindah dari Amerika kesini"kata Hinata

"Ohh sepupu aku kira pacarmu hehe"gurau sakura.

"Ayolah saku-chan jangan meledekku" kata Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe baiklah Hinata-chan, aku hanya bercanda saja" kata sakura.

"Ano Hinata-chan, apa sepupumu ikut bersamamu kemari" kata sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto yang terlihat di balik pintu transparan itu.

" _Baka, Naruto no baka sembunyi sih sembuny tapi gak disana juga kali dah tahu pintu transparan gitu"kata Hinata mendumel dalam hatinya._

"Tunggu ya saku-chan, aku akan mengajaknya kemari"kata Hinata bergegas menuju Naruto.

"Hinata kenapa kamu keluar?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa-kenapa ini salahmu tahu, sekarang ikut aku" kata Hinata sambil menarik naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Saku-chan kenalkan ini Naruto sepupu aku" kata Hinata memperkenalkan Naruto kepada sakura.

"Hai aku Haruno Sakura" kata sakura memperkenalkan diri dan menyodorkan tangan dan di jabat oleh naruto.

"Baiklah perkenalannya sampai sini dulu,aku harus keluar sebentar ayo naruto" kata Hinata.

"Ya ayo" ucap Naruto

"Sampai nanti saku-chan" kata Hinata lalu menghilang di balik pintu bersama Naruto.

"Ya sampai nanti Hinata-chan"

Skip time

Hinata pun mengajak Naruto ke belakang Universitas untuk mencari tahu cara mengembalikan menjadi handphone. Dan saat Hinata tiba-tiba memukul punggungnya naruto hinata merubah naruto ke bentuk semula dan tanpa disadari oleh hinata sakura melihat hal tersebut.

Prangg..

Botol minum yang di bawa sakura pun jatuh dan Hinata kaget.

"Hah..Saku-chan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arigatou minna..seperti janji, zella-chan mempublish chatper 3 ini..^^

Maaf jika kata-katanya masih banyak kekurangan semoga minna semua menyukainya..^^

Silahkan tinggalkan reivew.


	4. Chapter 4

Botol minum yang di bawa sakura pun jatuh dan Hinata kaget.

"Hah..Saku-chan?"

"I-itu Naruto,bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura yang masih syok atas kejadian yang di lihatnya.

" _Bagaimana ini saku-chan sudah melihatnya, aku harus menjelaskannya kepada saku-chan."iner Hinata panik_

"Ya saku-chan Naruto adalah Smartphoneku, entah keajaiban darimana dia bisa berubah menjad manusia" kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Sungguh Hinata-chan,aku sebenarnya tidak bisa mempercayai kata-katamu tapi melihat langsung, aku percaya itu" kata Sakura

"Syukurlah kamu percaya padaku saku-chan" kata Hinata lega setidaknya sakura bisa menyimpan rahasia.

"Ya Hinata-chan,tapi bagaimana caranya agar mengembalikan wujud Naruto menjadi manusia karena sebelum aku kemari aku memberitahu sensei kalau sepupumu akan ingin ikut program masuk di Universitas ini"kata Sakura

"HAHHHH saku-chan kenapa kamu mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa menanyakannya kepadaku?" kaget Hinata

"Gomen Hinata-chan seharusnya aku bilang dulu denganmu,maafkan aku" kata Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah saku-chan 'nasi telah menjadi bubur' kita tidak bisa mengubahnya" kata Hinata pasrah.

"Benarkah Hinata-chan" kata sakura

"Ya saku-chan, sekarang kita harus mencari cara agar Naruto dapat kembali ke bentuk manusia" kata Hinata berpikir.

"Ya kamu benar, ohh ya Hinata-chan sensei ingin bertemu dengan Naruto besok" kata Sakura membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Baiklah Saku-chan"

" _Aku harap besok naruto sudah menjadi manusia kembali jika tidak,aku tidak tahu harus membuat alasan apa kepada sensei" iner hinata prustasi._

 _~00~_

 _Di Apartement_

"Bagaimana ini aku harus segera membuatnya kembali ke bentuk manusia" ucap Hinata mulai gusar dan tiba-tiba dia ingat kejadian di sekolah.

Flasback

"Dasar Naruto,aku suruh kamu sembunyi tapi kamu malah menampakkan diri huh" kataku lalu memukul punggungnya dan muncul cahaya menyilaukan membuat aku harus menutup mata dan Naruto telah kembali ke bentuk Smartphoneku.

Flasback Off

Hinata pun mengingat awal kejadian yang menyebabkan naruto kembali ke bentuk Smartphonenya.

"Ohh astaga,tadi aku memukul punggungnya sehingga dia kembali ke bentul semula"kata Hinata yang baru ingat kejadiannya.

Lalu hinata pun mencoba mengaktifkan hpnya dan benar saja Naruto kembali ke bentuk manusia.

"Hah..syukurlah kamu bisa kembali Naruto" kata Hinata seraya memeluk naruto saking senangnya.

"Ya Hinata" karna Naruto yang tidak tahu arti dari pelukan jadi dia hanya terdiam saja.

"B-baiklah sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara,agar kamu dapat berbicara baik dengan dosen besok" kata Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dengan rona di pipinya.

"Apa aku bisa menulis pesan?" tanya Hinata

"Ya" kata Naruto dan menyodorkan telapak tangannya kepada Hinata dan terdapat keyboard disana.

"Bagus sekarang aku akan mengetikan apa-apa saja yang harus kamu katakan kepada Dosen besok" kata Hinata sambil mengetik di tangan Naruto.

"Baik Hinata" kata Naruto lalu setelah Hinata selesai mengetik tiba-tiba nada pesan Hinata berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Hinata ada pesan" kata Naruto dengan mata yang awalnya berwarna Blue shappire menjadi ungu tanda pesan.

"Ah iya,dari siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Dari sakura" kata Naruto

 _From: Saku-chan_

 _Hinata-chan,bagaimana naruto?_

Lalu hinata membalas pesan Sakura.

 _To: saku-chan_

 _Naruto sudah kembali ke bentuk manusia, saku-chan ^^_

Dan pesan berikutnya pun tiba.

 _From:saku-chan_

 _Yukatta^^ syukurlah Hinata-chan, btw apa naruto siap bertemu dosen besok?_

Hinata membalas

 _To: saku-chan_

 _Tentu saku-chan, dia sudah siap._

Dan balasan dari Sakura pun datang sangat cepat.

 _From: saku-chan_

 _Baguslah Hinata-chan,kalau gitu sampai jumpa besok,oyasumi Hinata-chan_

Hinata pun membalas

 _To:saku-chan_

 _Ya, Oyasumi mo Saku-chan_

Dan berakhirlah pesan singkat lalu memilih tidur karena dia harus bangun pagi besok.

"Hoaaam~ aku ngantuk" kata Hinata

"Sebaiknya Hinata tidur" kata Naruto

"Baiklah Oyasumi Naruto" kata Hinata lalu masuk ke dunia mimpi.

"Oyasumi mo Hinata" kata Naruto dan menyelimuti hinata.

~00~

Keesokan harinya Hinata,Naruto dan Sakura menemui Dosen.

"Naruto sebaiknya kamu membawakan minuman kita" kata Sakura "ini berikan nanti kepada dosen" kata sakura menyodorkan segelas Kopi kepada naruto.

"Naruto,apa kamu sudah siap?" tanyaa Hinata

"Aku siap Hinata hanya mengatakan yang kamu tulis kan kemaren" kata Naruto

"Ya, ayo kita masuk" kata Hinata lalu mengetuk pintu ruang Dosen.

Tok..tok..tok.

"Ya silahkan masuk" kata Dosen dari dalam

"Selamat pagi sensei, saya mengantar Hinata beserta Sepupunya kemari menemui Anda"kata Sakura Sopan.

"Baiklah,kamu bisa kembali sakura" kata Dosen

"Baik, saya permisi sensei" kata sakura memberikan semangat kepada Hinata dan Naruto sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ganbatte Hinata-chan, naruto" kata Sakura dan keluar dari sana.

"Jadi kamu yang bernama Naruto" kata Dosen

"Ya pak dosen, saya Naruto sepupu dari Hinata" kata naruto membaca tulisan yang sudah di ketikkan oleh Hinata.

"kamu ingin mengikuti program disini?" tanya Dosen

"Ya pak dosen,sebenarnya saya sedang mempersiapkan ujian masuk Universitas, dan saya tertarik juga dengan jurusan yang di pilih oleh sepupu saya Hinata, karena itu saya kemari bertanya, apakah boleh saya ikut kelas Anda pak dosen? Lalu berikan kopi kepada pak dosen"kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata panik seketika.

"Hei itu jangan di baca" bisik Hinata lalu mengambil alih kopi yang di pegang naruto dan memberikannya kepada pak dosen.

"S-silahkan di minum pak dosen"kata Hinata cepat.

"Jadi kamu ingin Sit-in di kelasku?" tanya dosen

"Ya begitulah pak,Naruto ingin mengikuti kelas kita dia memiliki ketertarikan terhadap jurusan kita, jadi dia ingin mendapatkan izin mengikuti kelas anda setidaknya saja dia tidak akan menjadi gangguan bagi mahasiswa lain."kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang Dosen. "Kemampuannya bagus dan dia memiliki kemauan tinggi, jadi apakah dia dapat izin untuk sit-in di kelas pak? Tanya sakura.

" _Kemampuan,kemauan apa?ini apa lagi" iner Hinata bingung._

"Kerena sudah di berikan kopi aku tidak mungkin menolak tapi.." kata pak dosen sambil minum kopinya. "lain kali bawakan minuman yang lebih sehat ya" kata pak dosen yang membuat orang yang disana menjadi sweetdrop kecuali Naruto dia hanya terdiam saja.

"Aku sangat senang jika ada mahasiswa mau ikut kelasku, tapi kamu harus terus ikut kelasku"kata Dosen tiba-tiba serius "jika kamu malas-malasan aku akan langsung mengeluarkanmu dari kelasku"kata pak dosen.

"Lalu nilainya gimana pak?" tanya Sakura

"50% nilai Kamu akan di berikan kepada Hinata,setuju?" kata Pak dosen membuat Hinata syok.

" _Apa! Habislah nasibku" jerit iner Hinata._

"Ehh..Tidak setuju pak" kata Hinata cepat.

" _mana mungkin setuju, di berikan nilai oleh seseorang yang baru menjadi manusia selama 2 hari ha..ha.."iner hinata protes._

"Baiklah mulai besok Hinata Hyuuga dan Naruto harus masuk kelas bersama dan kamu harus tahu Sakura Haruno mahasiswa peraih nilai tertinggi telah membantumu"kata Dosen yang membuat Hinata hanya pasrah dan melirik sakura yang hanya memberikan senyuman dan kedipan mata, yang membuat Hinata menjadi semakin pasrah.

"Baiklah kamu permisi pak dosen" kata Hinata lalu di ikuti Naruto dan sakura.

"Ya silahkan" kata pak dosen.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" _kenapa alasan yang aku buat asal-asalan jadi semakin besar seperti ini_ " gusar Hinata sambil mengacak rambutnya sehingga agak berantakan. " _Dan berkat Sakura yang pandai bicara, aku jadi selamat"iner Hinata lega._

" _Arigatou Saku-chan, berkat kamu aku selamat" kata Hinata_

" _Ya sama-sama Hinata-chan" kata Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya kembali lagi bersama_

 _Zella-chan, gomen jika_

 _Zella-chan masih banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan_

 _Semoga minna semuanya menyukai fanfic ke 4 dari 'My Smartboy' yang Zella-chan buat ini._

 _Di tunggu ya chapter berikutnya^^_

 _Silahkan tinggalkan Reveiw dan saran._


	5. Chapter 5

Lalu mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" _kenapa alasan yang aku buat asal-asalan jadi semakin besar seperti ini_ " gusar Hinata sambil mengacak rambutnya sehingga agak berantakan. " _Dan berkat Sakura yang pandai bicara, aku jadi selamat"iner Hinata lega._

" _Arigatou Saku-chan, berkat kamu aku selamat" kata Hinata_

" _Ya sama-sama Hinata-chan" kata Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata,Naruto dan Sakura bergegas menuju kelas mereka untuk mengambil tas dan barang-barang mereka, Hinata yang terlalu terburu-buru di senggol oleh seseorang hingga dia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh,Hinata yang takut hanya menutup mata berdoa agar pantatnya tidak menghantam keramik tidak terlalu keras, namun sampai beberapa detik dia tidak merasakan sakit dan dia pun membuka matanya dan melihat ada seorang ah bukan dua orang menolongnya,seorang yang dia kenal yaitu Naruto dan seorang lagi lelaki berambut merah bata dengan wajah yang baby face terdapat tato ai di keningnya.

"Hei kamu tidak apa-apa" kata pemuda tersebut membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ahh..ya aku tidak apa-apa" kata Hinata yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya naruto aku tidak apa-apa".

"Lain kali hati-hati ya" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh iya" kata Hinata tersipu karena ada cowok keren membantunya. Hei kamu tidak buta kan di sampingmu jelas ada cowok keren.

Naruto yang sepertinya kesal dengan pemuda itu pun melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja" kata Naruto dengan aura dingin yang entah hanya kebetulan atau dia sedang cemburu.

"Ahh iya" kata pemuda itu merasakan ada aura tidak suka dari Naruto.

"Aku belum tahu namamu? Kamu Mahasiswa baru?" tanya pemuda itu "perkenalkan aku Sabaku no Gaara,aku jurusan Kedokteran tingkat 2, bisa di bilang senior kamu."kata Gaara masih dengan senyumnya.

"Ohh, namaku Hinata,Hyuuga Hinata, aku jurusan kedokteran tingkat pertama,mohon bimbingannya" kata Hinata. Dan ini sepupuku Naruto dan sahabatku Haruno Sakura"kata Hinata .memperkenalkan mereka.

"Salam kenal Hinata-san,Naruto-san dan Sakura-san"kata Gaara.

"Ya salam kenal Gaara-san" kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis menjitak kepala Gaara.

"Hei,aku cari kamu di kelas tidak ada ternyata disini"kata Gadis tersebut.

"Duhh, apa-apaan kamu Matsuri" protes Gaara memegangi kepalanya yang habis di jitak oleh Masturi.

"Hehehe..gomen-gomen Gaara-kun"kata Matsuri cengengesan. Hinata Dkk hanya melihat tontonan gratis antara sahabat itu.

"Hei namaku Chiyo Matsuri namamu siapa?" tanya Matsuri kepada Hinata.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata,ini Naruto dan sahabatku Haruno sakura" kata Hinata.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian,ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman"kata Matsuri.

"Tentu saja"kata Hinata tersenyum.

Tanpa menyadari dua orang cowok yang senang melihat senyumnya itu.

~00~

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit, Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura mengambil tas dan barang-barang mereka di kelas dan mereka langsung meninggalkan lingkungan Universitas karena sudah sepi.

"Ok sampai jumpa Hinata-chan,Naruto" kata Sakura.

"Ya sampai jumpa Saku-chan" kata Hinata, Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang,Naruto" kata Hinata

"Ya Hinata" kata Naruto yang terdiam dari tadi.

Apartement

"Hahhh~ lelahnya,aku ingin segera tidur tapi aku harus mandi terlebih dahulu" kata Hinata. "Baiklah Naruto kamu diam saja disini dan nih sebaiknya kamu mencharger Bateraimu pasti kamu lapar bukan?" kata Hinata lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

15 menit Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan baju tidur berwarna Lavender.

"Naruto, besok kita harus membeli bahan makanan di super Market karena bahan-bahan di kulkas sudah menipis" kata Hinata lalu jatuh tertidur, dan seperti biasa Naruto menyelimuti Hinata dengan Selimutnya.

"Oyasumi Hinata" kata Naruto.

~00~

Keesokan harinya Hinata dan Naruto bersiap untuk pergi ke super market membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

"Yuk Naruto kita pergi" kata Hinata setelah mengunci kamar Apartementnya.

"Ya Hinata" jawab singkat naruto.

Di perjalanan Hinata mendapatkan pesan dari Sakura.

 _From:saku-chan_

 _Bagi mahasiswa baru,di harapkan besok membawa pakaian dan barang-barang yang di perlukan,karena besok kita akan ada kegiatan Tur dan kemah di gunung._

 _Kegiatan ini_ _ **wajib**_ _di ikuti seluruh mahasiswa baru._

"Ternyata pesan dari Saku-chan dan isinya kita akan mengadakan tur dan kemah di gunung dan jangan lupa membawa pakaian dan barang-barang yang di perlukan."baca Hinata.

"jadi besok kita pergi Hinata?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya Naruto, sebaiknya ayo cepat kita ke super market membeli bahan-bahan makanan lalu bergegas pulang untuk menyiapkan barang-barang buat besok" kata Hinata.

"Ya Hinata" kata Naruto lalu mereka berjalan menuju super Market.

Tak lama mereka pun tiba di super Market.

"Naruto ayo kita harus cepat" kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan daftar belanjaan yang harus di beli.

"Aku akan mengambil sayur-sayuran" kata Naruto

"Apa kamu tahu apa itu sayur-sayuran?" tanya Hinata

"Tentu saja sejenis tumbuh-tumbuhan kan?"

"Ya, baiklah aku serahkan mencari sayur-sayuran kepadamu" kata Hinata lalu menghilang di balik rak-rak untuk mencari daging.

Tak lama pun mereka telah selesai membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan berniat membayar di kasir.

"Wahh Mbak cowonya keren banget" kata Mbak kasir itu menggoda Hinata.

"Ahh gk kok Mbak ini sepupu saya" kata Hinata malu karena di kira pacarnya Naruto.

Siapa sih yang gak senang di bilang punya pacar keren kayak naruto walaupun nyatanya dia adalah smartphone.

"Ahh saya kira cowok keren ini pacar Mbaknya"kata Mbak kasir itu sambil menghitung belanjaan mereka.

"Berapa Mbak?" tanya Hinata.

"50 ribu aja Mbak, sekarang kami sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran"kata Mbak Kasir itu ramah.

"Wahh saya beruntung, ini Mbak"kata Hinata menyerahkan 50 ribu kepada Mbak kasir itu.

"Ini Note belanjaannya, silahkan datang lagi Mbak" kata Mbak kasir itu.

~00~

Setelah Hinata dan Naruto selesai belanja mereka pun pulang ke apartement untuk menyiapkan barang-barang buat besok.

"Hinata apa aku harus membawa pakaian ini?" tanya naruto memperlihatkan baju kemeja kotak-kotak hitam dan celana jeans hitam.

"Ya itu di bawa Naruto" kata Hinata sambil memasukan pakaiannya dan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam koper Ungunya.

"Kalau yang ini Hinata" Naruto menunjukkan sebuah kaos putih dengan celana hitam sampai lutut.

"Ya boleh,bawa saja" kata Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berkutak atik menyiapkan barang-barang, mereka pun merasa lapar.

"Kruyuuk~

Kayak suara ayam :v

"Ahh aku lapar, aku mau membuat makanan dulu" kata Hinata.

"Aku juga lapar" kata Naruto lalu mengisi baterainya.

~00~

Hinata sedang membaca buku sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan. Tiba-tiba Naruto bernyanyi nada telfon milik Hinata,Hinata yang terkejut segera mengangkat telfon terlebih dahulu tanpa memperhatikan nama si penelfon.

"H-hallo" kata Hinata.

"Hallo Imouto, apa kabarmu"sapa si penelfon dari sebrang sana.

"NEJI NII-CHANN.."kata lebih tepatnya teriak Hinata.

"Hehe,iya Imoutoku,apa kabar adik manisku ini" kata Neji sambil terkekeh.

"Nii-chan,aku kangen~" kata Hinata berbicara manja pada kakak tersayangnya. "Aku baik Nii-chan, bagaimana keadaan Tousan,Kachaan dan Hanabi-chan" tanya Hinata.

"Hehe..Nii-chanmu ini lebih merindukanmu Imouto"kata Neji "Mereka semua baik Imouto"kata Neji menjawab

"Kapan Nii-chan mengunjungiku disini" kata Hinata.

"Seharusnya Nii-chan yang bertanya begitu, kapan Imouto kesayanganku ini pulang ke rumah" balik tanya Neji.

"Entahlah Nii-chan, Imoumu ini sangat sibuk disini" kata Hinata

"Sibuk-sibuk,setiap Nii-chan tanya jawabmu itu saja Imou."kata Neji

"Gomen Nii-chan, mau bagaimana lagi, besok saja aku ada kegiatan Tur dan kemah ke gunung"kata Hinata sedih karena tidak dapat pulang menemui Orang tua sekaligus kakak dan adik tersayangnya.

"Sudahlah Imouto,tidak apa-apa,kamu bisa lain waktu pulang kan masih ada saat liburan musim panas"kata Neji menyemangati Hinata.

"Ya, Nii-chan, nanti liburan musim panas aku pasti pulang"kata Hinata

"Baiklah Imouto, kalau begitu Nii-chan tutup ya telfonnya, Nii-chan masih ada pekerjaan"kata Neji sebenarnya tidak rela menutup telfonnya namun karena pekerjaan sebagai maneger membuatnya terpaksa mengakhiri telfonnya dengan adiknya.

"Baiklah Nii-chan, salam Touchan,kachaan dan Hanabi-chan ya"kata Hinata.

"Tentu Imouto,jaa nee" kata Neji lalu menutup telfon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ya kembali lagi Zella-chan_ melanjutkann fanfic ini,maaf jika Zella-chan,masih banyak melakukan kesalahan dalam pengetikan,berhubung Zella-chan masih newbie,jadi mohon dukungannya^^

Ya silahkan tinggalkan Reveiw dan Saran.

Di Fanfic selanjutnya akan mulai muncul konflik^^

Di tunggu ya minna^^


	6. Chapter 6

" _Baiklah Nii-chan, salam Touchan,kachaan dan Hanabi-chan ya"kata Hinata._

" _Tentu Imouto,jaa nee" kata Neji lalu menutup telfon._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di sebuah Apartement yang sunyi dari luarnya namun di kamar 28 Sangat ribut dengan Hinata yang sedang terburu-buru bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan diri karena telat bangun sedangkan Naruto terus saja bertanya kepada Hinata, mengenai apa yang harus dia pakai membuat Hinata semakin pusing.

"Duhh gara-gara bangun telat,aku harus buru-buru seperti ini"kata Hinata sambil menyisir rambut indigo panjangnya.

"Hinata, aku pakai yang mana?" tanya Naruto menunjukkan 2 jenis pakaian yang berbeda.

"Arhh..Naruto pakai yang mana kamu mau saja dah,aku sedang sibuk nih" kata Hinata sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Baiklah Hinata" kata Naruto lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaiannya.

"Dasar Naruto,apa-apa selalu aku" kata Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tak lama Naruto telah berganti pakaian.

"Hinata kalau ini gimana" kata Naruto.

"Ya, itu bagus.. "Kata Hinata namun tidak melihat, Saat dia melihat pakaian yang di pakai Naruto "Gubrak" Hinata pun jatuh terjungkal karena kaget dengan pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto..pakaian apa yang kamu pakai ini" kaget Hinata setelah bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Ya pakaian yang aku suka" jawab Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Astaga Naruto ini kamu bilang pakaian yang bagus"kata Hinata sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya, apa tidak cocok aku pakai?" tanya Naruto.

"Sangat tidak cocok" kata Hinata.

Mari kita lihat sebenarnya pakaian apa yang digunakan Naruto hingga Hinata jatuh terjungkal. Naruto memakai kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan celana pendek bapak-bapak berwarna abu-abu belum lagi gayanya dengan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam kantung celananya.

Itu Naruto mau Tur atau mau nongkrong di teras :v

"Naruto cepat kamu ganti dengan pakaian ini" kata Hinata memberikan kepada Naruto.

5 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian yang di pilihkan oleh Hinata, baju kaos putih dengan celana panjang hitam di padukan dengan jaket, membuat Hinata merona melihatnya karena Naruto sangat terlihat keren.

"Ahh yuk kita berangkat Naruto" kata Hinata cepat yang berjalan mendahului Naruto.

~00~

Di Universitas KHS

Hinata dan Naruto telah sampai di Universitas KHS dengan membawa koper.

"Ahh akhirnya kita sampai,Dimana Saku-chan ya" kata Hinata sambil mencari-cari keberadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata-Chann,Naruto" teriak Sakura dari kejahuan sambil berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto membawa koper pinknya.

"Ohh,hai Saku-chan"sapa Hinata,Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Hai juga Hinata-chan, Hai Naruto" balas dan sapa sakura.

"Ohh hai juga Sakura" kata Naruto.

Setelah lama ngobrol-ngobrol terdengar penguman yang mengatakan bahwa Bus yang mereka akan naiki telah tiba.

 _Kepada seluruh Mahasiswa Baru,untuk segera berkumpul,karena kita akan segera berangkat menuju tujuan Tur._

"Yuk Saku-chan kita kumpul"kata Hinata

"Iya ayo." kata Hinata.

"Ayo Naruto" kata Hinata lagi lalu mereka berkumpul di dekat Bus.

"Baiklah teman-teman sekarang kita akan berangkat,sebaiknya kalian segera naik ke bus kelas kalian masing-masing,kamu sebagai Senior akan mendampingi kalian" Kata Gaara sebagai Ketua Osis sekaligus pendamping.

"Baik senior" jawab seluruh Mahasiswa Baru.

Lalu Hinata,Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke dalam bus.

"Naruto kamu duduk denganku ya" kata Sakura membuat Hinata kaget.

"Eh kenapa Naruto harus duduk denganmu?" tanya Hinata

"Aku ingin membantunya untuk bisa bersosialisasi"kata Sakura.

"Ohh,baiklah aku akan duduk di belakang kalian" kata Hinata seperti tidak rela melihat Naruto bersama Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Gaara datang dan duduk di sampaing Hinata.

"Hai,Junior" kata Gaara Menyapa Hinata.

"Eh Hai Gaara-san" kata Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba di sapa oleh Kakak kelasnya.

"Kenapa kamu duduk sendiri?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa aku ingin sendiri saja" jawab Hinata sambil memandang keluar melalui kaca.

"Ohh,um bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu Gaara-san." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Gaara sempat terpaku akan senyum Hinata namun dia segera sadar. Tanpa disadari Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Naruto,coba dengar lagu ini" kata Sakura lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Lagu apa sakura" kata Naruto sambil memakai headset yang di berilan Sakura.

"Bagaimana baguskan?"tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya bagus" kata Naruto singkat.

~00~

Setelah lama menempuh perjalanan mereka pun sampai di puncak Gunung dan mereka semua mulai berkumpul untuk menentukan kelompok kemah mereka.

"Baiklah teman-teman sekarang kita akan membagi kelompok untuk mempermudah kegiatan ini"kata Gaara selaku Ketua Osis.

"Baik senior" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah kalian bisa melihat di lembaran ini,siapa saja kelompok kalian" kata Gaara.

Kelompok cewek

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Hinata

Liu Tenten

Yamanaka Ino

Sabaku Temari

Chiyo Matsuri

Kelompok cowok

Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto

Rock Lee

Shimura Sai

Nara Shikamaru

Sabaku Gaara

Setelah pembagian kelompok mereka pun mulai membangun tenda.

"Baiklah teman-teman,kita harus membangun tenda karena ini sudah mulai malam"kata Temari

"Baik Temari-san" jawab mereka kompak.

"Ehh jangan panggil aku dengan sufik san panggil saja Temari"kata Temari tersenyum "Ohh iya kita semua belum kenalan kan,namaku Sabaku Temari" katanya lagi.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata,panggil saja Hinata."kata Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Aku Haruno Sakura panggil saja Sakura"kata Sakura

"Aku Yamanaka Ino panggil saja Ino" kata Ino

"Aku Liu Tenten panggil saja Tenten"kata Tenten

"Aku Chiyo Matsuri panggil saja Matsuri" kata Matsuri

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian minna" kata Temari.

Setelah selesai acara perkenalan mereka pun mulai membangun Tenda.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama.

"Baiklah Minna, salam kenal aku sabaku Gaara"kata Gaara

"Aku Naruto" jawabnya singkat.

"Hn,Uchiha Sasuke"jawab Sasuke datar.

"Shimura Sai" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum aneh

"Mendukasai,Nara Shikamaru"jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Kobarkan Masa Muda,Aku Rock Lee,salam kenal"kata Lee semangat

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai membangun tendanya" kata Gaara.

~00~

Para Mahasiswa Universitas KHS, Mengadakan Jurit malam dan akan berangkat sesuai kelompoknya dan tepat giliran kelompok Hinata DKK.

"Baiklah guys sekarang giliran kita" kata Temari "apa kaliab sudah siap?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Kami siap Temari-chan"kata Hinata mewakili.

Lalu mereka pun berangkat dengan berbekal senter di tangan dan sebuah peta.

Di tengah Hutan

Emang ada hutan di gunung:v

"T-temari-chan,apa posnya sudah dekat"tanya Ino ketakutan.

"I-iya Temari-chan apa sudah dekat" tanya Sakura dan di jawab anggukan oleh Temari.

"Seharusnya gitu karena di depan nanti ada pohon dengan pita merah" kata Tenen.

Tak terasa mereka semakin masuk ke dalam hutan dan tiba-tiba Hinata terpisah dengan teman-temannya.

"Guys apa sudah dekat" tanya Hinata namun tidak ada jawaban lalu Hinata melihat dan tidak menemukan keberadaan teman-temannya dia mulai ketakutan dan memanggil teman-temannya namun tanpa dia sadari dia terjembab oleh akar pohon sehingga Hinata jatuh dan pingsan karena terbentur batu.

Di lain Tempat Temari DKK

" Yee kita berhasil tiba"kata Ino senang karena sejak tadi dia sangat ketakutan.

"Iyah,syukurlah kita bisa sampai di tempat perkemahan" kata Sakura "Iya kan Hinata-chan" kata Sakura namun tidak ada jawaban dia pun menengok ke belakang dan tak menemukan sahabatnya itu.

"Hah Hinata-chan dimana?" tanya Sakura panik

"Apa Hinata tidak ada,jangan-jangan Hinata masih di dalam Hutan" kata Tenten ikutan panik

"Tenang guys sekarang kita harus melaporkan kepada sensei" kata Temari "ayo cepat"kata Temari lagi dan mereka bergegas menuju para panitia.

"Sensei Hah..hah..Hinata..sensei.." kata Masturi ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa dengan Hyuuga-san?"tanya Kakashi-sensei

"Hinata menghilang sensei" kata Sakura panik dan di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Apa Hinata hilang? Dimana?" tanya Naruto panik

"D-di dalam..Hutan Naruto"jawab Matsuri lalu Naruto melesat masuk ke dalam Hutan.

"Narutoooo,tunggu seharusnya kamu tak perlu mencari Hinata biarkan sensei yang mencari" teriak Kakashi sensei namun naruto telah menghilang dalam kegelapan Hutan dan sekilas Matsuri melihat Gaara juga masuk ke dalam hutan.

" _Hinata aku akan menemukanmu,tunggu aku hinata" iner Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jrenggg..jrengg..kembali lagi Zella-chan mempublish chapter 6 ini._

 _Sebelumnya Zella-chan minta maaf karena telat mempublish fanfic ini karena Zella-chan kehabisan Ide dan belum..lagi kegiatan sekolah yaitu pembagian raport jadi Zella-chan sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini._

 _Semoga minna semua dapat memaafkan Zella-chan._

 _Baiklah di chapter ini sudah mulai muncul konfliknya._

 _Dan apakah yang terjadi dengan Hinata?_

 _Dapatkah Naruto menemukan Hinata?_

 _Atau Gaara yang akan menemukan Hinata terlebih dahulu?_

 _Nantikan chapter selanjutnya_

 _Di tunggu ya minna^^_

 _Silahkan tinggalkan Review dan saran._


	7. Chapter 7

" _Narutoooo,tunggu seharusnya kamu tak perlu mencari Hinata biarkan sensei yang mencari" teriak Kakashi sensei namun naruto telah menghilang dalam kegelapan Hutan dan sekilas Matsuri melihat Gaara juga masuk ke dalam hutan._

" _Hinata aku akan menemukanmu,tunggu aku hinata" iner Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto yang masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mencari Hinata,tidak membawa senter untuk melihat jalannya sehingga dia tersandung akar pohon.

"Hinata..dimana kamu" panggil Naruto kesana kemari dan kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung akar pohon yang menyebabkannya jatuh.

"Hinata kamu dimana" kata Naruto mulai bangun dan pergi dari sana namun dia melihat sekilas tubuh seseorang di dekat pohon yang ada di depannya.

"Hah..siapa itu, apa jangan-jangan Hinata" kata Naruto lalu berlari ke arah pohon tersebut dan dia menemukan Hinata yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinataaa" teriak Naruto lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Hinata bangun" kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu.

"Hinata ku mohon bangunlah" kata Naruto lalu Hinata pun sadar dari pingsannya.

"N-naruto" kata Hinata bangun dari pingsannya.

"Ahh Hinata,akhirnya kamu bangun" kata Naruto terlihat senang.

"Naruto bagaimana kamu bisa menemukanku?" kata Hinata dan naruto menurunkan hinata dari gendongannya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kakiku melangkah" kata Naruto.

"Ohh begitu" entah kenapa sepertinya Hinata kecewa dengan jawaban naruto.

"Baiklah ayo Hinata kita kembali" kata Naruto

"Iya ayo" kata Hinata namun saat dia mulai berjalan kakinya yang membentur akar pohon mulai terasa sakit dan Hinata hampir terjatuh jika Naruto tidak menangkapnya.

"Hinata hati-hati" ucap Naruto memegangi Hinata dengan cara memeluknya.

"Ahh..e-eto arigatou Naruto" kata Hinata Merona malu-malu.

"Iya sama-sama Hinata" kata Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan di pinggangnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali ke perkemahan" lanjut Naruto.

"Ya" jawab Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan kembali ke tempat Perkemahan tanpa menyadari Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu dan langsung pergi dari sana.

~00~

"Hinata-chan syukurlah kamu kembali" Sakura memeluk Hinata sambil menangis.

"Iya Saku-chan,aku kembali,maaf membuat kalian semua menjadi khawatir" ucap Hinata menenangkan Sahabatnya itu.

"Syukurlah Hinata-chan selamat"kata Temari senang.

"Iya untung saja Hinata dapat di temukan"kata Tenten

"Ahh Hinata-chan kakimu bengkak dan jidatmu sedikit membiru,sebaiknya kamu di obati dulu" kata Ino memperhatikan terdapat memar di kaki dan jidat Hinata.

"Ino benar,ayo Hinata ke tempat medis dulu" kata Matsuri.

~00~

Keesokan harinya Mahasiswa Universitas KHS mengadakan kegiatan mencari tanaman obat di sekitar tempat mereka berkemah dengan berpasangan.

"Hinata kamu sudah baik-baik saja" tanya Naruto.

"Ya Naruto aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata.

"Naruto kamu bersama-" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Sakura "Naruto kamu bersamaku ya,Ayo" kata Sakura lalu menarik Naruto dari sana. "Kami pergi dulu Hinata-chan" kata Sakura lalu menghilang di balik pohon.

"Ku" sambung Hinata sedih dan kecewa.

Tiba-tiba Gaara datang dengan dua buah bakul di tangannya.

"Hinata,kamu jadi partnerku ya, aku tidak ada teman" kata Gaara.

"Um,baiklah" kata Hinata lalu mengambil bakul yang di pegang Gaara.

~00~

Para Mahasisiwi mulai mencari tanaman obat begitu juga dengan Tokoh utama kita Hinata yang sepertinya masih sedih namun dia menutupi kesedihannya dengan semangat pencari tanamannya.

"Yosh semangat" kata Hinata.

"Haha kamu kenapa Hinata? Kamu semangat sekali"kekeh Gaara.

"Iyalah aku harus semangat senpai" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum membuat Gaara terpaku lagi.

"Ah begitu kah" kata Gaara "sebaiknya ayo kita bergegas atau tanamannya di habiskan oleh yang lainnya" sambungnya sambil mendahului Hinata.

" _Sial, kamu sungguh cantik Hinata, apa aku mulai menyukainya"iner Gaara sampai Suara Hinata yang membangunkan Gaara dari lamunannya._

"Wahh, aku dapat tanamannya Gaara" tunjuk Hinata.

"sugoii,Hinata"ucap Gaara.

Sedangkan di lain tempat tak jauh dari sana Sakura dan Naruto.

"Naruto, lihat aku mendapatkan tanaman obatnya"kata Sakura riang.

"Ya Sakura" kata Naruto namun dia kesal melihat Hinata bersama Gaara,sampai tanaman obat yang di dapatnya di remas sampai rusak. Namun tanpa mereka sadari mereka saling kesal melihat satu sama lain.

" _Uhh ngapain sih Saku-chan itu,padahal aku yang duluan ngajak Naruto biar jadi partner aku, tapi apa-apaan dia, nyerobot gitu aja."iner Hinata marah-marah._ Namun membuat Gaara menjadi sweetdrop.

Hinata yang sedang tersenyum namun dengan tangan mengepal menggenggam tanaman obat sampai layu.

"H-hinata kamu tidak apa-apa" kata Gaara.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja Gaara" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum namun bukan senyuman manis yang biasa di lihat Gaara melainkan senyuman di paksakan dengan di bumbui aura gelap.

Emang Makanan yang di bumbui:v

~00~

Kegiatan mencari tanaman obat pun telah usai,para Mahasiswa pun di berikan istirahat.

"Ahh..lelahnya"kata Hinata.

" kamu benar sangat melelahkan"kata Gaara tiba-tiba Gaara berkata "Hinata aku menyukaimu'kata Gaara.

" hah,apa"kata Hinata kaget.

"Iya,aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita" kata Gaara menatap Hinata.

"Maaf, Gaara,aku telah menyukai orang lain"kata Hinata, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan menarik Hinata dari sana.

"Ehh, Naruto" kaget Hinata tiba-tiba di tarik.

"Hei lepaskan Dia" kata Gaara.

"aku ada perlu dengan Hinata"kata Naruto lalu membawa Hinata pergi dari sana.

"Ittai,sakit Naruto lepaskan" kata Hinata kesakitan karena naruto mengcengkram tangannya dengan sangat keras.

"G-gomen Hinata" kata Naruto langsung melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ada apa sih Naruto,kamu kok kasar sekali hari ini" kata Hinata mulai menangis sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Aku" ucapan Naruto pun terpotong.

"aku kesal melihatmu bersama Sakura"potong Hinata lalu pergi dari sana namun Naruto menahannya.

"Maaf Hinata" kata Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya, Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu pun jadi kaget dan terdiam.

"Kamu tak perlu minta maaf Naruto" kata Hinata.

"Tidak Hinata,ini salahku maafkan aku,karena aku kamu jadi menangis" kata Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya namun jika Hinata tidak menginginkanku ada disisimu lagi aku akan pergi"kata Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan dan hendak pergi dari sana namun tiba-tiba.

Cup

Hinata mencium Naruto dan tiba-tiba cahaya menyelimuti Naruto.

" _perasaan apa ini? Tubuhku semakin panas. Panas tapi sejuk,hawa dingin apa ini? Semua perasaan itu serentak terkuak,_ _sebenarnya perasaan luar biasa yang tak diketahui ini apa"_ _iner Naruto dan tiba-tiba. "Aku merasakan suhu tubuh Hinata, suhu tubuhnya yang di kirimkan melalui sensor utama, suhu tubuh yang dapat ku rasakan dalam dirinya bisa kurasakan sekarang,detak jantungnya yang cepat,suhu tubuhnya yang menghangatkan Dan wangi shampo yang do aku bisa merasakan jantungku mulai berdetak inner Naruto Dan Hinata pun melepaskan ciumannya Dengan wajah_

 _merah._

"Emm,Naruto kamu kenapa ? Kamu jadi aneh" kata Hinata.

"Iya,aku juga merasa aku sekarang aneh dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak seperti orang gila, seperti ada seseorang yang selalu menggedor-gedornya" ucap Naruto sambil memandangi tangannya dan tak menyadari dirinya menangis.

"Naruto kamu berubah,wujudmu sekarang ini..ehh jangan-jangan,OMG mungkinkah sekarang kamu berubah menjadi 'manusia' sungguhan' kata Hinata kaget.

"Sekarang aku bisa bernafas" ucap Naruto. "Haha jadi seperti ini rasanya bernafas,terima kasih Hinata,berkat kamu aku..bisa seperti ini sekarang" kata Naruto tersenyum bahagia dengan jantung terus berdebar kencang.

" _Keajaibanmu menyempurnakanku menjadi manusia sungguhan"_ kata Naruto lalu meraih Hinata dan menciumnya sebentar membuat Hinata bahagia.

"Aku sekarang dapat mencium wangi shampo yang kamu gunakan Hinata,sangat manis,aku suka" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Terima kasih Naruto sekarang kamu mengenaliku,sepertinya kamu benar-benar menjadi manusia" kata Hinata menangis haru.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata" ucap Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Naruto" kata Hinata dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

~00~

Musim semi telah datang dan Hubunganku bersama

Naruto-kun semakin membaik.

Begitu pun dengan Gaara yang awalnya sedih atas tolakanku namun sekarang dia dekat dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu Matsuri dan sepertinya sekarang mereka sedang pdkt,semoga mereka cepat jadian hehe.

Sedangkan Sahabatku lebih khusus lagi,ada seorang Mahasiswa dengan jurusan bisnis bernama Uchiha Sasuke, mendekati Saku-chan dan sepertinya Saku-chan mulai menerimanya.

Di taman.

"Emm.. aku kehilangan hp aku, sekarang gimana?"ucap Hinata

"Tentu saja kamu.." ucap Naruto menggantung.

"Terima kasih, semoga hari Anda menyenangkan"ucap menjual hp itu.

"Tada~ hp baru kita" ucap Hinata senang.

"Emm bagus ya" kata Naruto membalas dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

" _Aku dan Naruto-kun membeli hp couple" iner Hinata._

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan di taman.

"Em Hinata, kamu jangan menyentuh hpnya terlalu lama ya, kalau main game seperlunya aja"kata Naruto

"Hahaha..Naruto-kun sekarang kamu cemburu dengan hp"kata Hinata tertawa.

"Ah,pokoknya gitu deh" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal.

"Ahaha..iya-iya hahah" ketawa Hinata.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yeee..akhirnya Zella-chan dapat menyelesaikan fanfic ini hehe^^ sebelumnya Zella-chan minta maaf karena Zella-chan telat mempublish fanfic ini Zella-chan benr2 kehabisan ide dan sekarang Zella-chan dapat menyelesaikan fanfic ini, arigatou dukungannya minna^^_

 _Sampai jumpa dengan Zella-chan di fanfic Zella-chan yang berikutnya._

 _Silahkan tinggalkan Review dan Saran._


End file.
